A Screw Loose
by RWBYBlackFlames
Summary: What happens when you're trapped in an abandoned mansion with a psycho android? Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN are going to find out.
1. The Professor's Mission

Good evening, or morning, or afternoon... Hmm... Good (whatever time it is when you're reading it) readers, **RWBYBlackFlames** here with a new story for you, appropriately named _A Screw Loose_. Now, this is going to be a fun little story for everyone. Teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN are sent to a mansion in the woods, what could go wrong? A lot, but I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable. I'm not going to spoil it, but Penny has a special role in this. Hopefully, you will enjoy. RWBYBlackFlames out!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_The Professor's Mission_

* * *

><p>"Good evening Ms. Rose, Mr. Arc and Mr. Wukong. I bet you are wondering why I have gathered you here today. I am pleased to say that your teams are getting their first mission!" said Professor Ozpin, earning some excited cheers from the leaders.<p>

"*Ahem* Now, this mission is going to be a simple one. You are tasked with retrieving a relic from an abandoned mansion in the Forever Falls. The relic in question is a pendant with a silver crown on it." said the Professor.

"Why are all of us going then? Wouldn't this be a one team job?" asked Jaune, a bit confused.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Arc. I never said it was easy, I just said it was simple. When you get to the mansion, you are going to have to find and retrieve the relic hidden in the mansion. There is also a guardian in the mansion, tasked with guarding the relic, and it will not give up easily. I know that no individual team can do it, as you WILL need more than 4 people, and that's why I have assigned this as a multi team job. There's also a reason why I've assigned Team SSSN, as you need to be prepared to fight with any ally and you can't become accustomed to just fighting with one other. It took a little work, but hopefully it'll be worth it." said Professor Ozpin.

"This'll be fun! I can't wait to let my sweetheart destroy that guardian!" said Ruby, in a little bit too loud voice, as now the other three were looking at her creeped out.

"Now, this mission has a few unique features that deviate it from the standard mission. First of which, you will NOT be able to use your Aura whilst in this zone. This is a result of the plants that inhabit this region that dramatically increases the amount of Aura you need to do anything, even healing a small cut will reduce your Aura exceptionally. Second, you will not be able to use your standard weapons. You will be in an ancient mansion that has existed for countless centuries, and I'd rather not fill out paperwork to the city on why it was destroyed. Everyone on all of your respective teams will be assigned a dust gun to use for the duration of the mission. There is an exception however. I have looked into it, and Jaune, you may continue using your weapon, as I don't think that your sword has the capabilities to destroy the mansion, or anything in it that's not an enemy, yet." said Ozpin as he stopped to take a sip from his cup.

"The Third part, and possibly the most important part is..." said Ozpin taking a pause. They leaned in, preparing for what the professor might say that is so important.

"The Third part is that the mansion is haunted" said Ozpin in a extremely serious tone. The three sweatdropped as they wondered if the professor was serious or if he was just messing with them.

"Okay then, now that we have all the details worked out, prepare your respective teams, as you will be leaving tomorrow." said Ozpin in a lighter tone.

"Uh, sir. Sage and Scarlet of my team are down for the moment, they got in a training accident. Nothing serious, but they won't be able to make it for the mission." said Sun.

"Hmm... It'll be alright, as long as no one else is out of commission..." said Ozpin as he looked at the other teams.

"My Team is A-Ok!" said Ruby.

"Likewise, my team has been waiting for this for a long time." said Jaune.

"Okay then, your replacement weapons will be in the armory. Now, before you go, can you send Pyrrha and Yang here, I need to discuss with them about their semblances in the mansion." said Ozpin as he sent them off.

"Will do Professor!" said Jaune and Ruby as they walked off with Sun towards the Armory. This was going to be an interesting mission indeed...

* * *

><p>Good evening, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here, and here's a new story for everyone. I hope that you don't mind having a small introduction chapter, as there's so much I want to write, but there's only so much I can do before making it a straight up oneshot. However, I shall give SOME spoilers. Enjoy, and Black Flames out!

* * *

><p>"So this is the mansion we're supposed to destroy..."<p>

"You dunce, we're NOT supposed to harm this building! Do you want Professor Goodwitch to unleash her fury on you?"

"Sorry! Jeez, learn to take a joke princess."

* * *

><p>"Penny! What are you doing-"<p>

"RUBY NO!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is how I'll die... In a closet with a person I hate covered in gravy..."<p>

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"It wasn't supposed to end like this..."<p>

"I-I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back P-001, what is the status?"<p>

"Mission Complete"


	2. The Mansion of the Forever Falls

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and here is Chapter 2 of _A Screw Loose. _I hope you like it, and Black Flames out!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_The Mansion of the Forever Falls_

* * *

><p>"Ugh... why... Why did we have to go by airship!? I would have rather fight off a dozen Ursa Majors than go on this deathtrap!" said Jaune, as e was next to the trashcan on said deathtrap. Pyrrha offered a sympathetic smile as she rubbed Jaune's back. It was quite unlucky that Jaune suffered motion sickness as a huntsman, as most missions would require air transportation and they would be lucky if the VTOL that they would use to get there would be even half as smooth as this dustplane.<p>

"Cheer up Jaune! We're almost there!" said Ruby as she stared out the window. Indeed she was right, as right out the window, they could see in the distance a mansion that was almost completely overrun by nature.

"Almost isn't soon enough... Ugh..." said Jaune as they neared the mansion. After a minute more of flying, they arrived in a small clearing outside of the mansion. As they got out, one of the pilots came up to them with a few small pocket radios in hand.

"Here, if you run into trouble that you can't handle, just send a distress signal and we'll be over there as soon as possible. You might need to be outside for these to work as we're not sure that the signal can get through the mansion. Good luck!" said the pilot, handing each of the leaders a small radio along with two extra for just in case. Afterwords, he got back onto the airship and after a minute took off.

"So... this is the mansion we're supposed to destroy..." said Yang with a smile on her face, which was almost immediately ruined by her teammates shouting.

"You dunce! We're NOT supposed to harm this building! Do you want Professor Goodwitch to unleash her fury?"

"Sorry! Jeez, learn to take a joke princess, and anyway what's the plan?" asked Yang.

"I'm thinking we divide into pairs of two, and explore until we find the pendant that we're looking for, or the guardian. If we find either, let us know through the radio so we can get there and we'll figure out the best course of action, as long as no-one has any objections." said Jaune, No-one objected, and after a minute Pyrrha spoke up.

"So who are you thinking on pairs?" asked Pyrrha.

"I'm thinking that we'll partner up on who we work well with." said Jaune. After a minute of organizing, the pairs finally came up. It ended up with Blake and Sun, aka Team Eclipse, Ruby and Yang, Team Sisters, Weiss and Neptune, Team Arctic, Nora and Ren, Team Sloth, and Jaune and Pyrrha with Team Shield.

"Okay then, let's get into the mansion." said Jaune as he opened up the door to the mansion. It definetely wasn't used recently, considering that nearly everything was covered in dust, not the explody kind, and there were cobwebs everywhere. After a minute of looking around, Jaune regathered the group.

"Here's what I'm thinking, there are 10 Corridors, and only 5 groups. We could go off on our own, but from what Professor Ozpin said about what's guarding it, it's not the best strategy. Let's explore the downstairs corridors first, Team Eclipse, you'll take the furthest most left, Team Artic, the next one, Pyrrha and I will take the middle, Team Sloth will take the one to the right, and Team Sisters will take the furthest to the right. Any objections?" stated Jaune. Aside from a few complaints from Weiss, no-one objected.

"Alrighty then, don't forget your radios, they're the only way, aside from screaming like a banshee, to let us know what's going on." said Jaune as they went down their respective corridors.

* * *

><p>As Ruby and Yang explored the area that they were in, they knew that they were definitely in a mansion, on how big it was. Seriously, it was like the architects that designed this was either expecting a family of 30 or something else entirely. They had just finished exploring another section of the corridor, leading to nothing other than a few Baby Nevermore's that happened to have been living there through a cracked window. They had just approached the next room, the kitchen.<p>

"What are you thinking Sis?" asked Ruby. She didn't really want to be here any longer than necessary as it was not the most friendly place in all of Remnant, and she had gotten quite a few scares.

"I'm thinking that this place is completely and utterly big. Enormous. Gigantic. Massive. Let's just finish this corridor so we can regroup with the others..." said Yang as she opened the doors, which led to a gigantic kitchen.

"Hmm... this is big... too big... Yang, you search the left half of the kitchen, and I'll search the right." said Ruby as they split off. Ruby was not a fan of the splitting up idea, but it would take forever to do it together. After about a minute of wandering, Ruby found something quite peculiar, a small green dress that looked quite familiar.

"Hey Yang, doesn't this look like Pe-" shouted Ruby before she heard a scream, Yang's by the sound of it, followed by several shots. She ran over to where she heard the shots, with as she got closer, the sounds got louder, but all of a sudden stopped with another scream. By the time Ruby got there, it was already too late, and from what she saw, there was a pool of blood, an overheated dustgun, and what shocked Ruby the most, a long strand of yellow hair.

"Yang?"

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, that was Chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed. Black Flames out!<p> 


	3. The Bloody Wall

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and this is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy! Black Flames out!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3:<em>

_The Bloody Wall_

* * *

><p>"Yang?" asked Ruby with her voice barely audible, hoping that this was one of her pranks but to no avail. This was NOT good. First of all, her sister was gone, second was that she had the radio. Third was that she was all alone. This wasn't going to end well if she stayed. She grabbed Yang's gun and the dress from earlier, and ran back to the main lobby and waited for everyone else to come back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Nothing here..." said Jaune as they finished off the last room in the corridor. They heard a scream earlier, but nothing was on the radio and it could've easily been Ruby being scared by a spider or something.<p>

"Oh well, at least we know that there was nothing worth noting in this hallway..." said Pyrrha.

"True, it seems that this hallway was a waste of time..." said Jaune. He then pulled out the pocket radio.

"Shield to Sloth, anything worth noting in your hallway?" asked Jaune, after a couple moments, he got his response.

"Sloth to Shield, other than a lever in the dining room that led to a small passage way in the walls that you could observe the halls, it's been quiet." said what Jaune assumed to be Ren.

"Ren! Can I say hi to Jaune? Hi Jaune! We found a super spooky secret hallway in the walls! It's like we're detectives!" said Nora.

"Okay then, Shield to Arctic, anything worth noting?" asked Jaune.

"Nothing at all that we noticed, just a couple rooms, nothing out of the ordinary." said Neptune.

"Hmm... Okay then, how about you Eclipse?"

"We found what we assume to be a lounge that had a couple buttons, we heard something go off when we pressed them but we couldn't find what went off, and that was pretty much it." said Blake.

"Okay then, we're making some solid progress! How about you Team Sisters?" asked Jaune. All that he got for an answer was some static along with demonic chanting before stopping entirely.

"... I don't think that was Team Sisters..." said Jaune, attempting to remain calm. "Okay then, everyone back to the lobby."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Jaune and Pyrrha had made it back to the main lobby were Ruby was sitting in a chair attempting to remain calm, with on the table a dress and a dustgun.<p>

"Ruby, are you okay?" asked Jaune, trying to be delicate.

"I was too slow... I was too slow..." Ruby repeated that phrase without acknowledging Jaune's presence. Jaune went over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her.

"Calm down Ruby, tell me what happened." said Jaune.

"We were exploring the c-c-corridor, and we found a k-kitchen. It was a very big kitchen, so we split up to c-cover the room faster. I found this dress and heard Yang scream and fire a few shots. When I g-got to her, all that was left was a pile of blood, her weapon, and a single strand of her hair." said Ruby in a very stressed voice.

"Ruby, freaking out isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's get some basics down. Are you sure that Yang isn't still in the kitchen? Why did you take this dress? And did you find anything else worth noting?" asked Jaune as he successfully calmed Ruby down.

"O-okay, I'm pretty sure Yang isn't in the kitchen, this dress looks a lot like Penny's, one of my friends, and I didn't find anything else." said Ruby in a strained calm voice.

"Okay then, let's wait for the others to get here before doing anything else." said Jaune as he and Pyrrha sat down. When everyone finally got back, Jaune explained that something got Yang, which shocked them all, as Yang was one of the best fighters of the group, even without her Aura.

"Okay then, what are we going to do?" asked Blake.

"I'm thinking that we're going in groups of 3 now. Ren, Nora and Sun, you will explore the corridor on far left in the upstairs, Blake, Weiss and Neptune, you will explore the rest of the base floor, including all the non corridor rooms, and Pyrrha, Ruby and I will go back to that corridor that we lost Yang in to make sure that we aren't leaving her behind. Is that acceptable?" asked Jaune, aside from a few grumbles from Sun, no-objected and the group split off again.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place that you lost Yang?" asked Jaune. They were in front of the kitchen again, hopefully for the last time.<p>

"Y-yeah, just in here..." said Ruby as she opened the door. As they got to where Ruby found the blood, it was still there, and so was the hair, However, what unsettled them the most was the fact that on the wall, written in the blood was [IT'S ME!]. Ruby nearly had a heart attack when she saw that.

"I think that we should leave..." said Jaune.

"Agreed" said both red heads simultaneously. Before they walked out, Ruby noticed that something had changed. To the far right of the door, there was something strange. Strange as there was a door where there wasn't one previously.

"Guys... This wasn't here before..." said Ruby as they looked inside. Inside was another passage, connecting to apparently nothing, but you could see through the walls. They walked back out, and headed out the door, towards the main lobby. As she looked behind her for a moment, she saw an illuminated smile, with a pair of eyes.

"Jaune..." said Ruby, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"What is i- Oh sweet Monty..." said Jaune as he saw the face.

"Penny? What are you doing-" Suddenly, thin wires shot out and were heading towards Ruby, who was frozen in fear.

"RUBY NO!" said Pyrrha as she pushed Ruby out of the way as wires grabbed her and pulled her towards the shadows. She fired at 'Penny' as she was being pulled, but the bullets just reflected by more wires.

"Jaune! Ruby! Run!" said Pyrrha before she was enveloped completely by the darkness, as well as 'Penny' disappearing. Ruby was still frozen, unable to believe what had just happened. As for Jaune, he had ran for Pyrrha to assist, but was held off by the wires, he was barely able to save himself with his sword. Now, he was broken that he couldn't save his friend. Now there was only one thing left.

"Shield to Everyone: We've lost Spartan"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Black Flames out!<p> 


End file.
